Hechizos Mágicos
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "—Bueno, Trucy es ya una señorita, es normal que le atraigan los jóvenes y que tenga novio, ¿no? — ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!"
1. Chapter 1

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de fanfic dedicado a la hermosa familia de Phoenix, Miles y Trucy. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

Phoenix recorrió la estancia durante varios segundos antes de detenerse y servirse un vaso con agua. En cuanto lo tomó siguió su caminata. Edgeworth elevó una ceja y lo miró, antes de carraspear en espera de llamar su atención.

—Te recuerdo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Si vas a decir algo, hazlo ahora —lo interrumpió. No entendía por qué Wright lo había llamado con tanta urgencia si al final daba tantos rodeos sin llegar a punto alguno. El aludido lo miró, para después resoplar nervioso.

—No sé cómo empezar…

—Por el principio sería lo idóneo —ironizó Edgeworth, sin poder evitar sonreírle con cierta burla. Tal cosa no perturbó a Phoenix, sino que se sirvió más agua y bebió otra vez, como si no pudiese refrescarse la garganta. Se llevó la diestra a la nuca, rascándosela con incomodidad.

—Yo…Gracias por venir —sonrió tímidamente. Edgeworth torció la boca a fin de que no se notase lo mucho que le gustaba esa sonrisa.

— ¿V-vas a decirme lo que te pasa o no? —contestó a lo que Wright pareció reaccionar de su repentino ensimismamiento.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! —gruñó nuevamente, a lo que Miles se palmeó la cabeza.

— ¡Basta! —Exigió — ¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo lo que sucede!

Nick tragó saliva antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado. Al final suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, con resignación.

—Trucy tiene novio.

Miles parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Era eso? Wright siempre había sido un buen padre, paciente y cariñoso. Era lógico que el hecho de darse cuenta de que la pequeña que había criado creció y se interesaba en chicos era un shock para él. Suspiró.

—Bueno, Trucy es ya una señorita, es normal que le atraigan los jóvenes y que tenga novio, ¿no?

— ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! —Gritó Wright ante un sorprendido Miles — ¡Ella es una niña! Ese-ese… "novio" es sólo un Don Juan que querrá aprovecharse de ella y luego, luego… ¡No quiero ni pensar en qué pasará luego!

—Phoenix.

Wright volteó enseguida a donde Edgeworth se encontraba. Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa boca siempre le producía una alegría difícil de describir. Miles lo miraba con calma, como intentando decirle que todo estaría bien a pesar de sus temores. Decidió confiar en él.

—Y ese "novio"… ¿Ya lo conoces?

Nick negó con la cabeza. Eso era lo que más enfado le causaba, el hecho de saber que su pequeña hija estaba con alguien, pero no tenía idea de quién. Edgeworth movió el índice de un lado a otro como acostumbraba en los juicios.

—Entonces, sugiero que se reúnan lo más pronto posible. Sería lo mejor tanto para ti como para Trucy, después de todo así sabrá que su padre se interesa en ella y en quienes se relaciona.

Wright lo miró, asustado.

— ¡Yo no quiero conocer a ese tipo! Sólo quiero que se aleje de ella y ya está. ¿Es tan difícil? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como cuando estaba desesperado. Edgeworth gruñó.

—Sí, lo es. Y he de decir que extraña la forma en la que te estás comportando en este momento, tú que siempre crees en la bondad de las personas —se cruzó de brazos —, nada pierdes en hablar con Trucy, ella es una niña inteligente y entenderá que sólo buscas lo mejor para ella. Además, no estarás solo… —su gesto cambió por una sonrisa pequeña y misteriosa, esas que a Wright intrigaban y dejaban con ganas de saber que secreto guardaba tras ellas —Yo estaré contigo, si quieres.

La sorpresa llenó por completo la cara del moreno.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó. Miles deshizo su sonrisa por su característico semblante fastidiado.

— ¿Me crees capaz de mentirte en algo así? —preguntó, y Wright tuvo que abstenerse de responder. Edgeworth entendió su silencio —Co… ¡Como sea! Estaré ahí para que no vayas a arruinar todo con tu impaciencia. ¿Bien?

Wright parpadeó, para terminar dedicándole al otro una sonrisa.

—Sí…Sí, me parece bien. Entonces esperemos a que llegue, y…

— ¿Papá? ¡Ya llegué! —La voz de la joven castaña tomó por sorpresa a ambos y tuvieron que disimular su turbación — ¡Oh, tío Miles, qué sorpresa! Creí que seguías en Alemania.

Trucy estaba tal cual la recordaba Edgeworth, con la diferencia que traía puesto un uniforme de colegiala en lugar de su traje de maga (aunque conservaba el sombrero por alguna razón). Colocó su mochila sobre una mesa y procedió a darle un abrazo fuerte al fiscal, quien le correspondió con ternura.

—Es bueno volver a verte, pequeña —le saludó, y en cuanto se separaron Trucy infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

— ¡Ya no soy pequeña! —aseguró aunque el gesto no decía lo mismo. Wright tomó asiento en el borde del sofá, silenciosamente. Edgeworth lo tomó como una señal de que debía dar inicio a la 'conversación'.

—Precisamente hablábamos algo así tu padre y yo. He de admitir que has crecido bastante —ante esa frase la chica infló el pecho, orgullosa —, por lo que supongo que tendrás un buen número de admiradores, ¿no es verdad?

Trucy rió, un tanto ruborizada de las palabras contrarias.

— ¡P-por supuesto que no! —contestó con un dejo de nerviosismo, mismo que notaron los dos mayores.

—Sucede, querida… —empezó a decir el fiscal —que ha llegado a nosotros una noticia interesante, y consideramos que no hay nada como corroborarla —Trucy parpadeó confundida — ¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que tienes un enamorado?

La castaña palideció de pronto. Ambos adultos se sintieron culpables de tan repentino interrogatorio, pero como hombres de la ley que eran, debían de encontrar la verdad.

—Yo… ¿Q-quién les dijo eso? —preguntó Trucy mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a los contrarios, con pesadez.

—Eso no importa —contestó Edgeworth, y recién pensó en que no le había preguntado al castaño sobre la forma en la que se enteró del tema —Tan sólo es una pregunta que nos gustaría que contestaras. No creo que a tu padre le guste que guardes un secreto así, ¿no te parece?

Trucy miró a Phonix aunque bajó la vista enseguida, avergonzada. Miles negó con la cabeza.

—Trucy —la llamó entonces, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora —, nadie aquí está molesto contigo. Tan solo queremos que tengas la confianza suficiente para hablarnos de todos los temas que te preocupan o inquietan. Sí, los dos somos hombres adultos y tal vez pienses que no te entenderemos, pero aunque no lo creas, pasamos por situaciones similares en nuestra juventud. ¿No es así, Phoenix?

El aludido parpadeó al escuchar al otro. Sonaba tan convincente que por un momento sintió que Edgeworth era más padre de la pequeña que él. Tragó saliva. ¡Él era quien debía estar dando esa cátedra!

—E-eso mismo —respondió —, hazle caso a tu tío Miles —puse especial énfasis en la palabra con té —y háblanos sobre ese…Joven.

La castaña bajó la vista, repentinamente ruborizada. El sombrero le ocultó parcialmente el rostro, cosa que agradeció.

—Él-él es…el chico más tierno y atento del mundo.

Por un momento Nick quiso levantarse y decir "No, no, es imposible que lo sea; los chicos tiernos no existen y te está engañando, reacciona, eres demasiado pequeña para tener un novio", pero no se atrevió, principalmente por la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó Edgeworth.

— ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? —preguntó el de traje magenta. Trucy alzó la cara y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en ésta.

— ¡Nos presentaron! Fue una maravillosa casualidad —comentó la quinceañera —Él era muy tímido al principio, pero después me tomó confianza…No fue sencillo tratar con él. Pero después…Valió totalmente la pena —soltó un suspiro de enamorada. Nick bufó.

—Ya lo vemos. Nos alegra que muestres tal entusiasmo…Es señal de que su relación es bastante agradable —Trucy asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Y que lo digas, tío Edgey! ¡Es la magia del amor! —aseguró, dando un aplauso. Nick volvió a bufar.

—Nos hace felices oír eso. Supongo, entonces, que no habría problema en conocerlo, digamos… ¿Hoy en la noche? Puede venir a cenar.

Padre e hija contemplaron a Edgeworth estupefactos. Sobre todo el primero.

—Momento…Edgeworth, qué estás…

El hombre hizo el mismo gesto de autosuficiencia que realizó a solas con el abogado.

— ¿Acaso tú no quieres conocer al joven causante de los suspiros de nuestra pequeña? —preguntó, y Wright tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo correcto.

—E-espera, tío…Esto es muy repentino…—balbuceó Trucy —Es decir, me alegra que lo tomen así de bien, p-pero conocerlo tan pronto, digo…No sé si papá está de acuerdo.

La mirada de ambos se posó en Wright.

—Yo…—atinó a decir, aunque Edgeworth le estaba exigiendo una respuesta rápida con la mirada. Tragó saliva —M-me encantaría —finalizó.

—No se hable más. Tú, querida, llámalo y arréglate, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás —sentenció Miles. Trucy, un tanto más animada, se incorporó de su asiento de un salto.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces lo llamaré enseguida! —contestó decidida, con los puños apretados. Después sonrió y sin más se le fue encima a ambos hombres, abrazándolos fuerte y cariñosamente —No saben cuánto los quiero. ¡Son el mejor padre y el mejor tío de todo el mundo! ¡No, del universo!

Wright no tenía idea de qué pasaría a continuación, pero al ver la sonrisa alegre de su hija y la mirada de complicidad de Miles, le hizo pensar que bien valdría la pena el esfuerzo de no cometer un delito al conocer a su "yerno".

* * *

_Y así empieza mi más reciente intento de fic para este fandom maravilloso y genial. Ignoren el título fail, por cierto xD serán uno o dos capítulos más, ya que no sirvo realmente para los longfics. El siguiente ya lo tengo casi terminado, sólo falta pulir un par de detalles y espero subirlo a más tardar el próximo sábado. Por mientras espero disfruten este corto capítulo. ¿Quién será el novio misterioso de nuestra querida Trucy? (se aceptan teorías ja, ja) ¿Cómo reaccionará Phoenix al conocerlo? ¿Qué les deparará en la cena a nuestro fiscal y abogado favorito? Por cierto, como disfruto escribir a Edgey como el segundo papá de Trucy. En fin, les deseo lo mejor en este inicio de semana y espero dejen reviews~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Una disculpa ENORME por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, me he distraído con tantas cosas…En fin. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por seguir la historia._

* * *

Todo se hizo según lo dicho por Edgeworth. En cuanto Trucy terminó de darles el cariño que sólo una adolescente es capaz de entregar después de conseguir lo que quiere, se encerró en su habitación a hacer la llamada pertinente y Nick tuvo que tragarse las ganas de espiar la conversación o limitarse a arrancar el cable del teléfono. Tuvo que admitir que Miles trabajaba bastante bien incluso bajo presión: Mientras la chica se ocupaba de sus asuntos, él mismo (y con ayuda de Phoenix, claro) se encargó de la limpieza de las estancias donde estarían y sobre todo, del comedor. Nick lavó la vajilla hasta que quedó reluciente y Miles telefoneó a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad a fin de que les llevasen a casa lo más delicioso que tuvieran en el menú. Al final la mesa de la cocina estaba a reventar de carnes, ensaladas, pescados y los postres más variados, tantos que Nick consideró que no tendrían que cocinar en mínimo un par de semanas. Todo pagado por Edgeworth, quien se abstuvo de discutir con Phoenix sobre si ese detalle se añadiría a la lista de cosas que Miles le había pagado a lo largo de su vida juntos.

—Hay que causar una buena impresión. La cual, por cierto, no lograrás si acudes a la cena con esa clase de prendas —dijo, y el moreno cayó en cuenta de que en efecto, el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin arreglarse —.Ponte el traje más decente que tengas. Volveré pronto —añadió el fiscal y salió del buffet, era su turno de irse a casa a preparar para la noche.

Phoenix lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era tirarse a la cama y dormir un poco. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para él en un solo día: enterarse del secreto de su hija, dar vueltas hasta que decidió llamar urgentemente a Edgeworth quién atendió presuroso y se presentó en el buffet tan rápido como su flamante deportivo rojo se lo permitió. Darle las explicaciones oportunos y después…

Se apretó las sienes. Todo eso lo hacía únicamente por su hija. Miles tenía razón, debía conocer al dichoso novio. No podía ser un mal chico, ¿verdad? Trucy era una niña inteligente y no entregaría su corazón a cualquiera, ¿no? O al menos eso deseaba pensar. Se metió en la ducha esperando que el agua fría se llevase esos pensamientos.

Y así se fue el día hasta llegar a la hora acordada. Trucy se había colocado un vestido negro con detalles azules que la hacía lucir como la mujercita en que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo. Nick procuró no poner atención a ese detalle o se soltaría a lagrimear en el hombro de Edgeworth acerca de lo mucho que odiaba el paso del tiempo y que aún recordaba cuando la joven le preparaba pastelitos de tierra y vestía de magas a sus _Barbye's_.

Edgeworth lucía tan elegante como siempre, incluso un poco más. Había cambiado el riguroso magenta por un traje negro adecuado para la ocasión, ni muy cargado ni demasiado informal. Phoenix sentía que desentonaba con su característico traje azul, aunque de un azul más oscuro al habitual…Bueno, él se entendía. Tampoco deseaba usar color negro, no estaba yendo a un funeral ni nada…A menos que el chico se lo buscara… ¡Un abogado pensando en un asesinato! ¿Cuándo se había visto algo así?

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Trucy en cuanto vio los humeantes platillos en la mesa —, se me hace agua la boca. ¿Quién de los dos guisó? —preguntó, mirando a ambos adultos. Edgeworth le dedicó una risita.

—Tu padre estuvo encerrado en la cocina todo el día. ¿No es así, Wright? —preguntó, mirándole. Nick asintió.

— Ajá, ¡Así que más vale que se lo coman todo, que no me maté ahí para nada! —bromeó, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara un poco. Recordó la primera vez que cenó con ambos y como todo salió bien a pesar de sus miedos. Trucy había congeniado con Edgeworth desde el primer momento… ¿Sería lo mismo con el chico? No tenía idea y no sabía si deseaba adivinarlo.

Trucy estaba inquieta, se notaba a pesar de las bromas que hacía de vez en cuando. Se había sentado en la silla de en medio, tal vez para no sentir que le daba favoritismo a alguien. Edgeworth sirvió una copa de vino para los adultos y jugo de uva para los jóvenes, todo ante la vista de un Wright que estaba igual o peor que su hija y que se pasaba la diestra por el cabello engominado (que no pudo hacer gran cosa con su peinado habitual) una y otra vez. El timbre resonó en toda la casa mientras Edgeworth terminaba de colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa según las normas de etiqueta. Trucy se incorporó de su asiento.

— ¡Es él! —dijo, y sin más salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Miles movió la cabeza en señal de que ellos también debían ir, cosa que Nick hizo a igual velocidad. La chica ya había recibido al invitado pero no permitía verlo, hasta que se apartó…Fue ahí que Phoenix ahogó un grito, corrió despavorido hacia la puerta y sin más la cerró en la cara de su visitante. Trucy y Miles lo contemplaron perplejos.

—Ha… ¿Hablas en serio? ¿¡Él!? —fue lo único que pudo decir el de cabello puntiagudo mientras señalaba la puerta una y otra vez.

— ¡Wright! —Le riñó Edgeworth— ¡Abre la puerta en este mismo instante! —exigió. Trucy fue la que lo hizo, apartando del camino a su espantado padre.

— ¡Perdona! —Se disculpó con el joven en cuanto volvió a verlo —Y-ya sabes que mi padre es…Un tanto especial. Pasa, por favor.

El muchacho, un par de centímetros más bajo que la chica, entró por la puerta. Su atuendo blanco con azul contrastaba con la verdísima sandía que traía entre sus manos, y contemplaba a todos con un dejo de confusión en sus grandes y azules ojos.

Machi Tobaye. El pianista borginiano de la exitosa cantante Lamiroir, mejor conocida como Thalassa Gramarye, la madre de Trucy y Apollo. El chico dedicó una mirada cariñosa a Trucy antes de dirigir la vista a Miles y después a Phoenix.

—S-señor Rait, señor Edcheword. Yo traer presente —dijo, y sin más tendió la enorme sandía frente al moreno, quién no pudo más que sujetarla, todavía en shock. Miles carraspeó.

—Qué… bello detalle, muchacho, muchas gracias. Ahora, ¿qué tal si todos vamos a la mesa? —incentivó Edgeworth, por lo que Trucy tomó del brazo al rubio y lo dirigió hasta allá. Sobra decir que Nick continuaba paralizado, al menos no había tirado la fruta al suelo. Miles se apresuró a acercarse.

—Phoenix, por favor. Tranquilízate y escucha…

—Mi hija es novia de un delincuente —contestó Wright de pronto. Edgeworth negó con la cabeza.

—Estás actuando como todo un fiscal —quiso bromear, pero la cara del hombre le hizo comprender que no le había hecho gracia —.Phoenix, tanto tú como yo sabemos que el delito de ese chico no fue algo tan grave…Él sólo fue un cómplice. Él no asesinó a aquel hombre —refiriéndose al homicidio perpetrado por el guitarrista de _The Gavinners_—, ya cumplió su condena y, bueno…Trucy parece muy enamorada.

Phoenix salió de su ensimismamiento y negó con la cabeza. Sin más le entregó la sandía a Miles y se enderezó en su lugar, alejándose un par de pasos.

—Lo que sea que esté tramando ese chiquillo, no se saldrá con la suya. Voy a proteger a mi hija —dijo, más para sí mismo que para el otro. Edgeworth parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Wright, espera… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El moreno volteó a verlo, dedicándole una mirada de decisión.

—Tobaye saldrá de esta casa soltero y sin compromiso alguno —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al comedor, donde lo esperaban los chicos. Y por primera vez desde que se enteró de la noticia y del malestar de Wright al respecto, Edgeworth tuvo miedo.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está aquí. Realmente siento que es poco comparado con la tardanza, pero el siguiente capítulo será el último y prometo traerlo lo más pronto que el trabajo, la escuela y la inspiración me lo permitan. Disculpen también si los personajes están muy OoC... Muchas cosas. ¿Qué les parece la incursión de Machi como el novio misterioso de Trucy? ¿Lo tenían entre sus candidatos? Me encantaría saberlo xD ¿Por qué lo coloqué a él como pareja de nuestra maga favorita? A causa de un post en Tumblr que explicaba una interesante teoría al respecto donde se basaban en las cosas que tenían en común para que que tal vez, en un futuro, él y ella iniciaran una relación…No recuerdo mucho en este momento. En fin, creo no tener nada más que añadir por lo que me despido, deseándoles lo mejor en este mes de abril~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, junto con todos sus personajes, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

_Llegamos al último capítulo de esta historia que tanto disfruté escribir y espero les haya gustado. Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

— ¿Ya te acostumbraste a vivir en Los Ángeles, Tobaye? —preguntó Edgeworth mientras miraba comer a los chicos. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y terminó de masticar, sonriendo tímido.

—Ser ciudad grande y bonita —explicó. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí no terminaba de habituarse al idioma, aunque hablaba un poco más fluido que la última vez que Wright lo vio…Que sí, era bastante tiempo —.Trucy llevarme a conocer.

Phoenix no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada como venía haciendo prácticamente desde el comienzo de la cena, aunque si el rubio lo advertía, no hacía mención al respecto. En realidad se concentraba en disfrutar la comida y responder a las preguntas de aquellos hombres de la ley.

—Y, bueno… ¿cómo fue que ustedes dos empezaron a conocerse?

El chico se sonrojó de forma adorable. Wright debía admitirlo, era una monada y si no sospechara de él, tendría la tentación de jalar esas rosadas mejillas.

—Trucy visitarme en prisión —respondió, y Wright tuvo que esforzarse por no destruir el pedazo de sandía que tenía entre las manos. La cena había transcurrido sin sobresaltos a pesar de la amenaza de Nick. Edgeworth lo vigilaba de cerca, rogando que no hiciera ninguna locura al menos hasta tener la certeza de las malas intenciones del muchacho…Quién, por cierto, no se veía nada peligroso: se notaba a leguas su nerviosismo, y se mantenía sentado lo más derecho que podía, evitando mirar a la chica más que para pasarle el salero o algo así. Le hizo enternecerse, y por un momento sintió nostalgia de su pasado, a pesar de las claras diferencia: Franziska nunca llevó a casa a un novio que él pudiese mirar mal para dejar en claro que la protegería a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre, y Von Karma jamás actuó como un verdadero padre para ninguno de los dos. Su juventud en aquella casa pasó como una sombra, sin poderla disfrutar adecuadamente, sin diversiones de ningún tipo ni los clásicos momentos incómodos como ese que estaba viviendo junto con Wright y aquellos chicos enamorados. Y quiso volver el tiempo atrás para aprovechar todo ese tiempo que perdió, pero sabía que ya era imposible. Suspiró.

Ahora tocaba probar el postre, mismo que inició con la sandía que el chico había llevado (aunque tanto Wright como Edgeworth se preguntaban por qué precisamente una sandía. Tal vez era costumbre en Borginia o algo así) y que, al menos, estaba fresca y jugosa.

—Así que te hacía visitas… —comentó Wright, con un dejo de disgusto en la voz. Ni Machi ni Trucy parecieron notarlo, y se dedicaron una bella sonrisa a pesar del ambiente tan tenso. Amor juvenil, capaz de brillar incluso delante de un padre histérico y celoso, y un tío que lo vigilaba para impedirle hacer una locura.

—Fue un alivio que le dieran una pena mínima, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí, solo; en un lugar tan horrible, en un país desconocido…Por lo que pedí a Polly que me llevara —aclaró la jovencita mientras observaba al chico con ternura. Phoenix no pudo reprimir su exclamación de ira.

— ¿¡Cómo que Apollo te llevó!? —exigió saber antes de que un buen pisotón por parte de Edgeworth lo obligara a callarse. Dio un quejido ante los sorprendidos menores, que se miraron confusos —E-es decir, ¿estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

—Pues claro —respondió Trucy, sonriendo maliciosamente — ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Miles reprimió una risita. Aquella niña siempre se salía con la suya.

—Señor Yoostis ser muy amable —añadió Machi mientras quitaba cuidadosamente las semillas de la fruta y las colocaba en un platito. Wright se limitó a hacer una mueca, ya luego tendría tiempo de hablar muyseriamente con Apollo.

—Machi no puede volver a Borginia, por lo que en cuanto salió de prisión se quedó en un asilo para refugiados —explicó la chica —Desde entonces él y yo hemos salido como, pues… Una pareja. Yo no te había dicho nada, papá, porque…Bueno… —miró a Phoenix para después bajar la vista, buscando las palabras adecuadas —.Tenía miedo de que fueras a enfadarte.

"_Y si supieras…"_ pensó Miles mientras ensartaba un trozo de sandía en su tenedor. Wright de momento no supo qué decir ante el comentario de la chica.

—O-oh, vamos —balbuceó — ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy como para tomar una actitud tan infantil?

Edgeworth se abstuvo de dedicarle una mirada de indignación.

—Bueno, debes admitir que lo que hiciste cuando llegó Machi no fue precisamente muy adulto —contestó Trucy, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al parecer era su turno de molestarse. Machi negó con la cabeza.

—No haber problema, cerrar puerta en cara de invitado ser costumbre de este país, ¿no? —preguntó inocentemente. Miles estuvo a punto de palmearse el rostro, tenía un terrible presentimiento de lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¡Pues no lo es! —Respondió la castaña sin quitarle la vista de encima a su padre — ¡Haz mirado mal a Machi desde que llegó, no creas que no me he dado cuenta! —increpó a Phoenix, quién la observó al inicio sorprendido de la repentina actitud de la chica (quién, desde luego, jamás se había dirigido a él en ese tono. Algo más que añadiría a su lista de razones para odiar al borginiano) para después imitar su gesto de molestia. Increíble lo parecidos que eran en ocasiones a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga? —Preguntó éste, ignorando olímpicamente a Miles quién le hizo un discreto ademán de que se tranquilizara — ¿Cómo quieres que me tome que me hayas ocultado algo como esto?

— ¿Tendrías un problema si fuese alguien más, o solamente lo tienes porque se trata de Machi? —cuestionó Trucy. Edgeworth nunca la había visto enojada, y por un momento le recordó a Franziska, sólo que sin ningún látigo de por medio (lo cual agradeció internamente) —Si fuese novia de algún estudiante de derecho no creo que me pusieras algún pero, ¿O sí?

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, se limitó a colocar la diestra sobre el hombro de su novia en un intento de calmarla.

—Por favor, Trucy…No pelear con padre tuyo…

— ¡Machi no es ningún delincuente! ¡Fue sólo una víctima más, de esas que tanto defiendes!

Wright iba a responder hasta que Edgeworth imitó el gesto de Tobaye y posó la mano en su hombro, ejerciendo un suave pero firme apretón.

—Basta ya. Silencio —pidió, aunque las peticiones de Edgeworth casi siempre terminaban sonando como órdenes. Esa no fue la excepción, por lo que tanto Phoenix como su hija hicieron un esfuerzo por contenerse. Machi bajó la mano hacia la de Trucy, entrelazando sus dedos sin dejar de verla, preocupado. Su devoción por ella era patente, imposible que Wright no se diese cuenta de ello o tal vez sólo no quería hacerlo.

—Es el colmo. Estamos en plena cena —señaló, dándole un ligero timbre de disgusto a su voz. No lo estaba, pero fingirlo era una buena manera de calmar los ánimos. Después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio quería ver a Edgeworth enfadado? —Si hemos de hablar lo haremos a su debido tiempo, como personas civilizadas. ¿Comprenden?

—No, no pienso hablar más de este asunto —contestó Trucy, deshaciendo el gesto de Machi y cruzándose de brazos —.Papá está siendo injusto y lo sabe.

Wright entreabrió la boca, para después cruzarse de brazos de igual manera.

— ¿Injusto? ¿Y no crees que tú también lo estás siendo, señorita? —Dijo Nick ante un Edgeworth que quiso palmearse la cara por enésima ocasión — ¿Qué padre no se preocuparía de su hija, eh?

—Tú crees que Machi es un criminal y sabes bien que no es así —repuso la jovencita.

—Yo no sé nada —contestó Wright de igual manera, haciendo caso omiso de las señales de Edgeworth para que guardase silencio. La situación estaba empeorando.

—… Al menos Machi sí sabe tocar el piano.

Golpe bajo que hasta a Miles le dolió. Phoenix deshizo su mueca de molestia y se quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces, como acomodando sus ideas.

—Suficiente —contestó, incorporándose de su asiento y saliendo del comedor. Miles no estuvo seguro de seguirlo hasta que un movimiento del pequeño rubio lo incentivó a hacerlo. Se levantó de la silla yendo tras Wright, quién se encontraba en el diminuto balcón, dejando que la brisa nocturna le refrescara el rostro. Edgeworth se colocó tras él, sin saber bien qué decir. Phoenix rompió el silencio.

—…Lo arruiné, ¿cierto? —fueron sus palabras. Miles negó con la cabeza, yendo a su lado.

—No del todo —respondió, mirando el paisaje: Las luces de la gran ciudad que era Los Ángeles se encontraban encendidas, como dándoles la bienvenida para recorrer todos los recovecos que conformaban ese maravilloso pedazo de tierra. Edgeworth elevó la diestra para tocar con suavidad los cabellos del otro, aunque duró segundos ya que la apartó enseguida.

—Creo que lo más adecuado es que se pidan perdón —dijo el fiscal —.Y que hablen, desde luego. Tal vez deba irme para que estén a solas…

—No, por favor —se apresuró a responder el abogado, alzando la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos —.Te necesito aquí, Miles.

Al aludido le tomó por sorpresa tal gesto. Agradeció estar parcialmente a oscuras para que no se notase la reacción que aquellas palabras le habían provocado.

—B-bien. ¿Y entonces, qué piensas hacer? Tu 'plan' de separarlos fracasó estrepitosamente —tomó aire antes de continuar hablando— Wright… Eres un padre excelente, ¿sabes? El mejor que Trucy pudo tener… El que me hubiese gustado tener a mí a su edad… —El castaño lo miró estupefacto, pero Edgeworth no mencionó nada más al respecto —.No puedes arruinar todo eso por una persona que, hasta el momento, no ha demostrado tener otro tipo de intenciones con ella más que la de hacerla feliz. Tú siempre has tenido fe en todos, ¿recuerdas? En Larry, en Maya…En mí.

Phoenix lo observó con la boca entreabierta mientras Edgeworth contempló un momento las luces de la ciudad.

—Sólo digo… Que aún estás a tiempo de demostrarle a Trucy que la quieres, que confías en ella y en Tobaye. Eso es lo que todo buen padre haría, ¿no? —preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Phoenix se encogió de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza — ¿Entonces, Wright? ¿Los dejarás en paz y no intervendrás con alguna otra cosa extraña, ni creerás que Tobaye sólo desea usarla y convertirla en su pareja criminal? Porque como ya te lo dije antes, creo que debes replantearte tu profesión: Cuando te lo propones, eres un fiscal excelente.

Phoenix suspiró. Alzó la vista para visualizar a Miles de pie ante él, tranquilo o apartando estarlo, intentando darle aunque fuera sólo un poco de esa tranquilidad. Fiel, siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo y a apoyarlo…Y fue entonces que entendió que eso era exactamente lo que deseaba para su hija. Alguien que estuviese con ella en las buenas y en las malas, que la hiciera reír cuando estuviera enojada y que la abrazara cuando llorara. Alguien que le diera una chispa a su vida…Porque eso era justamente lo que Edgeworth le brindaba a él.

—Muy bien. Lo haré… —respondió después de un rato — ¡Pero si me humillo más esta noche, será culpa tuya!

El fiscal asintió con la cabeza, resignado pero satisfecho. Con un elegante movimiento de la diestra, lo invitó a pasar de vuelta al apartamento y Wright, aunque nervioso, lo hizo. En el comedor se encontraban los chicos, Machi arrodillado frente a Trucy mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura, preocupado. Ella sollozaba, y en cuanto los mayores llegaron, alzó la cara para toparse con la de su padre, quién sintió el pinchazo de la culpa al ver esa carita que tantas sonrisas le había obsequiado surcada por las lágrimas. El rubio se apartó para que ella se incorporara y fuera hacia Wright, a quién abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, retomando su llanto.

— ¡Papá! —Dijo como pudo, ocultando el rostro en la ropa del contrario — ¡Perdóname! N-no debí… No debí gritarte…

Phoenix la rodeó con sus brazos lo más suave que pudo.

—Tú no tienes nada qué pedir, al contrario, yo…Lo siento —dijo mientras apretaba a la joven contra sí —Lamento el mal rato que te hice pasar a ti y a Tobaye.

El aludido no dijo nada, sólo sonrió tímidamente. Trucy levantó un poco el rostro y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Aun así… E-es sólo que me gustaría que vieras a Machi como lo veo yo, papá —empezó a decir la chica —.Como alguien que quizá cometió errores, pero que se está redimiendo…Y que me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito a él.

Phoenix suspiró. Evitó mirar a Miles quién se había ubicado a una distancia prudente para no interrumpir tan bella escena. El abogado removió los cabellos de su hija antes de apartarla de sí con suavidad y acercarse a paso firme hacia Tobaye, quién no pudo evitar dar un respingo. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, Wright elevó la diestra.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Me dejé llevar por…Bueno, tú sabes. Espero que mi hija y tú sean muy felices.

El rubio parpadeó asombrado.

— ¿Querer decir que no haber problema si Trucy ser novia mía?

Phoenix se aguantó las ganas de hacer una mueca en cuanto escuchó las palabras "novia mía"

—P-pues sí, no haber…D-digo, no hay problema alguno. Sólo que si llegas a cometer el error de hacerla llorar, te las verás conmigo.

—Y conmigo —interrumpió Edgeworth, sonriendo —.Como te habrás dado cuenta, Trucy tiene un padre y un tío bastante protectores. Confiamos en que no nos defraudarás.

Machi tan sólo atinó a sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin más recibió el abrazo de una contenta Trucy.

— ¡Finalmente! —le dijo, depositando un beso en la blanca mejilla del borginiano. Wright soltó un grito.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nada de demostraciones de afecto delante de mí! ¡No es como si todavía esté muy convencido de lo suyo!

Trucy se volteó a mirarlo, aún abrazada al rubio.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo y ahora no hay vuelta atrás! —reclamó ella, en broma. Wright respondió algo más sobre que deberían mantener una distancia de más de dos metros mientras estuvieran en aquella casa, pero todo fue opacado por las risas de los presentes, incluso las de Miles quien no podía creer que su compañero fuera a esas alturas tan exagerado y por Machi, quién se sentía finalmente bienvenido en aquella casa y sobre todo, en aquella peculiar familia.

II

—Debes admitir que Trucy tenía razón cuando dijo que él sí sabía tocar el piano —se burló Edgeworth mientras contemplaba a la jovencita blandiendo su varita mágica de un lado a otro, acompañada de Tobaye que manejaba las teclas de su instrumento con habilidad.

Era la primera de, al parecer, muchas presentaciones que harían juntos, ella con su habitual número de magia y él amenizando el ambiente con su música. Al ser familiares de la artista, Wright y Edgeworth habían conseguido la mejor mesa de aquel pequeño pero acogedor club, y contemplaban a los jóvenes que se movían en el escenario con igual habilidad a la que ellos usaban en el juzgado. Wright suspiró ante el comentario de Miles, y mejor bebió un sorbo de su copa de mosto.

—…Y debes admitir también que se ven muy bien juntos —añadió el fiscal, por el simple afán de molestar al otro, quién casi devolvió la bebida a la copa ante tan repentino comentario.

— ¿Seguirás hablando o disfrutarás del espectáculo? —preguntó el abogado, contemplando que en efecto, el otro tenía razón cuando decía que Trucy y Machi hacían buena pareja: Se complementaban en el escenario y también fuera de éste. La energía de Trucy y la pasividad de Machi, su alegría con su seriedad. No pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciese en su rostro, sonrisa que desde luego fue notada por Miles, quién le imitó y dirigió la vista de nuevo al escenario.

—… ¿Alguna vez te he dado las gracias?

El de cabello puntiagudo volteó a ver a Edgeworth, sorprendido y confundido por aquellas palabras. Éste continuaba mirando el show, aparentando distracción.

—Las gracias por tus atenciones, por tu presencia. Por haberme incluido en tu familia, tal y como hiciste con ese muchacho… Por estar siempre ahí cuando te necesité.

Wright negó con la cabeza suavemente.

— Miles, por favor… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —fue su pregunta. Ambos compañeros se dirigieron una mirada antes de volver la vista de nuevo al escenario. Por debajo de la mesa, sus diestras se buscaron hasta encontrarse y reafirmar que el amor es un hechizo mágico que no distingue entre artistas adolescentes y hombres de la ley.

* * *

_Y bueno, helo ahí, recién terminado. Seré sincera, me encariñé mucho con esta historia y por eso decidí apresurarme a subir el último capítulo y un pequeño extra que espero les guste. Sí, como ven al final si hubo Wright/Edgeworth, intenté que no fuese muy obvio pero al final decidí darme gusto e incluirlo xD espero no les parezca demasiado forzado. Espero escribir en algún futuro un poco más de Machi y Trucy, que son un encanto los dos, y claro también de nuestros abogados favoritos. Una disculpa si ven a Trucy algo OoC, pero bueno, una chica enamorada es capaz de enfrentarse a todo con tal de tener a su chicx, ¿no creen? (?). Me gustó de igual modo manejar a Machi, es de mis personajes favoritos y un amor de niño, sobre todo me gusta escribir su acento borginiano x'D también consideré que Wright no sería capaz de hacer algo demasiado obvio o cruel para separarlos, por lo que me limité a que los mirara con malos ojos y bueno…Al final sí fue bastante obvio. Perdonen si esperaban algo más._

_En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y esta loca historia. Todos los reviews serán bien recibidos y agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar uno; Chiara, Sarika, LadyNerissa, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero volvamos a leernos en otra ocasión._


End file.
